


A Clichéd Life Story

by cmshaw



Series: cmshaw's Due South Flashfiction [19]
Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-11
Updated: 2003-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let's see....undercover at a gay bar, waking up compromised, hooker, lookalikes, forced to have sex by aliens, disability. Ten down, two to go.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Clichéd Life Story

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see....undercover at a gay bar, waking up compromised, hooker, lookalikes, forced to have sex by aliens, disability. Ten down, two to go.

_The first day of the rest of Ray Vecchio's life_

"Vecchio!" bellowed Welsh from the doorway of his office. "Tag. You're it. Come get your next assignment."

Ray rolled his eyes at Benny, shoved back from watching Benny finish his paperwork, and sauntered toward Welsh's office. The door closed behind him with an ominous click, although he would only remember that later.

"Mary's Cocktails," Welsh said firmly, handing Ray a file. "After due consideration, you seemed the least ill-suited to being our ears inside."

Unfortunately, Ray said, "Thank you, sir."

* * *

_One month later_

"This was entrapment!" Ray yelled, slamming the heel of his hand into the cross bars of the holding cell. "Entrapment! I demand a union rep immediately! I demand a lawyer!"

Benny leaned against the door, the heel of his own hand pressed against his forehead. He looked tired and miserable. "I still don't understand, Ray," he said again. "How did you come to be asleep in that room?"

"I was tired," Ray said. It was even true; drinking too much made him very tired, as did coming twice in two hours.

"But where were your clothes?"

"I wish I knew," Ray said.

"They were removed from you?"

"No. I took them off."

"But why?"

"You know why."

"Please tell me, Ray."

Ray sighed. "The better to fuck that guy, okay? Okay, Benny? Happy now? I was upstairs screwing around with the bouncer, who was, yes, a guy. Then the Vice assholes broke down the door and found me with a dick up my ass on the job. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Benny looked down. "No," he said. "I think I should go find your lawyer," he said, and left.

* * *

_Thirteen months later_

Ray leaned against the bar and smiled charmingly. This "gentleman" was the rudest of Ray's regular johns, but he had money, and that was what mattered. Ray's family back in Chicago relied on those checks he sent monthly, and the clothes Ray needed for escort work were even more expensive that what he'd used to claw his way up to Detective First Grade, back when he'd enforced the laws instead of breaking them.

Ray's date blew cigarette smoke in his face and laughed. "Ray, darling, I'd like you to meet my business partner," he said. He'd paid for a threesome tonight.

Ray turned around. "Benny," he said weakly.

The man frowned at him. "Excuse me?" he said through a thick German accent. "I do not speak English very well yet. What did you say?"

Ray breathed again, and held out one graceful hand for the man to shake. "I apologize, sir. You reminded me of someone I once knew, but he was far less handsome," he lied.

* * *

_Fourteen months later_

Ray leaned over to Hans. "There are a lot of kooks checking into this motel," he muttered, nodding toward two men in all white with targets tattooed on their shaved heads who were carrying their suitcases down the hall.

Hans patted his shoulder and just smiled wordlessly. His habit of never explaining anything that he did reminded Ray a lot of Benny. Of course, things that reminded Ray of Benny were never very far away, now that he was sleeping with a man who looked just like him. A lot of the trouble he'd had working with Benny had been explained in a hurry the first time Hans had handcuffed him to the bed.

They dropped their suitcases in the room. Ray followed Hans back toward the parking lot, where they walked past Hans' Mercedes and toward a huge RV parked at the far enough. Ray, Hans' hand in the small of his back, walked first up the steps into the RV. One of the kooks from the motel grinned at him and shook his hand, and Ray would have backed right out again and run off, except that Hans was blocking the door.

"The stars are right, brothers," Hans said, and the five men in the RV bobbed their target heads in unison. He wrenched Ray's jacket off of his shoulders, twisting his arms painfully. "And now we have our sacrifice to the lusts of the Skymen."

Ray was perfectly willing to fight dirty, but so, it seemed, was Hans. Ray woke up halfway through the ceremony, facedown on a nice linen altar cloth spread on a log. His ears were ringing and the fourth cultist was about to take his turn. All in all, he was just as glad to faint again.

* * *

_Fourteen months and two days later_

It was a Mountie who found him, stark naked and dragging two broken legs behind him though the middle of the woods. "Fuck," Ray said. "I thought I was crawling south."

The Mountie smiled as he wrapped Ray in a blanket. "Oh no. You see, the moss --"

* * *

_Sixteen months later_

Benny lifted Ray out of the cab of the pickup truck. "I can walk," Ray muttered. "They let me out of the damn hospital because I can walk now. Stupid hovering Canadian nursemaids."

Dief barked reprovingly. Benny just laughed as he carried Ray up the hill toward what Ray devoutedly hoped was a shed, not Benny's actual cabin. "It's traditional, Ray," he said. "Besides, I thought you liked the attention."

Ray harrumphed. "Okay, okay," he said. "If it really makes you happier to wait on me hand and foot--"

"--Except for physical therapy sessions," Benny said.

"--then I suppose I'll allow it," Ray finished. He leaned his head on Benny's shoulder as they stepped over the threshold.


End file.
